Generally, a vacuum cleaner is a device which sucks dust, foreign substances, or the like existing on a surface to be cleaned by using a suction motor provided in an inside portion of a main body thereof, and then filters the dust, the foreign substances, or the like in the inside portion of the main body thereof.
The vacuum cleaner is divided into an up-right type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is connected to the main body thereof and moves along with the main body thereof and a canister type vacuum cleaner in which the suction nozzle is connected to the main body thereof by an extension pipe, a handle, a hose, or the like.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0004100 (publication date: Jan. 12, 2012) which is the related art discloses the canister type vacuum cleaner.
The vacuum cleaner disclosed in the related art includes a suction motor provided in the main body for generating suction force, a dust separating device for separating dust and air sucked by the suction force of the suction motor, and a dust collecting container in which the dust separated from the dust separating device is collected.
The air contained dust is introduced into an introduction pipe provided in the main body through the suction nozzle and a connecting portion by the suction force of the suction motor. The air is sucked into an inside portion of the dust separating device through the introduction pipe. The air sucked into the dust separating device is separated from the dust in the process of flowing through the inside portion of the dust separating device. The dust separated from the dust separating device is collected in the dust collecting container through a dust discharging portion.
Meanwhile, the introduction pipe extends upward from the dust separating device and a lower portion of the dust collecting container toward an inlet portion of the dust separating device in the inside portion of the main body (see FIG. 3 of the related art). With such a structure, in the vacuum cleaner of the related art, the air sucked flows through the introduction pipe, causing a flow loss due to friction. Accordingly, there is a problem that the flowing amount of air introduced into the dust separating device is capable of being reduced, and the suction force of the vacuum cleaner is reduced.